


Sappy Birthday

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Harry's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Harry wakes up to a surprise on his birthday.





	Sappy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 38th Birthday, Harry Potter!

When Harry woke up on his birthday, he didn’t expect anything to be different from the routine he and Draco had fallen into since Draco had moved in with him a few months earlier, so he was taken aback when he found Draco’s side of the bed empty. Usually he had to get Draco a giant mug of tea and pepper his face with kisses before he even considered opening one eye. The other thing he was confused by was the foreign scent that seemed to fill the room. He found the scent’s origin just a few seconds later when he rolled around to get out of bed and find Draco and saw a mug of tea as well as a bouquet made of several different flowers, one of which he could identify as roses.

“I love you,” he whispered into the empty room, his heart suddenly feeling quite full.

 

**Earlier**

Draco groaned when his wand didn’t stop vibrating even after he had tried to ignore it for five minutes already. “Shut up, I’m up already,” he grumbled under his breath, not wanting to risk waking Harry under any circumstances, and slowly rolled out of bed.

After a short but sufficient shower Draco got dressed and then went downstairs to at least attempt to make breakfast. There was no chance in hell that he would touch the stove or the oven for anything, but he had gotten a handful of breakfast recipes from Ginny that didn’t require cooking and he wanted to try his hand at one or maybe two of them. He had already bought the ingredients for all of them ahead of time so now he would only have to put them together as well as he could.

He had just buttered the first slice of bread when he heard the Floo activate in the living room and then a few seconds later Ginny’s greeting that sounded much too chipper for this time of day.

“Can I help you with anything, lover boy?” she asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

“Get your good mood out of here,” Draco suggested grumpily. He really wasn’t a morning person, especially not if morning meant six am. “I’m still half-asleep.”

“Why didn’t you make yourself one of those giants mugs of tea before you started making breakfast?” Ginny asked him and then got busy making said tea.

“Didn’t you hear me? I’m still half-asleep. I can’t think properly, yet,” Draco said but couldn’t summon the energy to roll his eyes.

“Poor baby,” Ginny said, not sounding sympathetic in the least. “That’s why I am here now. I’ll do the thinking, at least until you have some tea inside you.”

“Thanks so much,” Draco said, not sure whether he meant it.

 

Ten minutes later and with a few sips of tea in his body, Draco slowly started to wake up properly and could admit that yes, he definitely should have made himself tea before even thinking of making breakfast. Sometimes the tendency of his brain to shut down every rational thought in favour of thinking about or doing something for Harry could be very hindering.

“Thank you, Ginny,” he said after another sip of tea and this time he definitely meant it.

“No problem, Ray. That’s what I’m here for.” Draco frowned at the pet name but in truth he had already made his peace with it a while ago because at least she wasn’t calling him _Dray_ anymore. “And now give me that slice of bread and instead prepare something that actually needs to be prepared. Harry can butter his own bread.”

Draco did as she asked and started to prepare vegetables as well as a yoghurt sauce from one of Ginny’s recipes to dip them into.

Half an hour later most of the breakfast was made and arranged on the table so Ginny left again after kissing Draco’s cheek and wishing him good luck.

“You have amazing friends, Harry,” Draco whispered into the now empty kitchen and then got to work making Harry tea and putting it in his favourite mug. He placed a stasis charm on the mug just in case Harry slept in longer than he usually did and then took both the mug and the bouquet of flowers he had bought yesterday and went to their bedroom to place them on Harry’s nightstand.

 

Draco had just convinced himself to just go back to bed and sleep some more when arms snaked around his waist, startling him.

“I love you,” Harry, who usually couldn’t move silently to save his life, whispered.

“I love you, too, you big sap,” Draco said even though he was surely just as big of a sap for making breakfast for Harry on his birthday when he usually avoided the kitchen like the plague. “And happy birthday.”

“Thank you. Do I get a birthday kiss? Cause… you know… I’m _your_ sap.”

Draco slowly turned in Harry’s arms, careful not to make him spill his tea that he was still holding in one hand. “Yes,” he said, wrapped his hands around the back of Harry’s neck and leaned down to kiss him but stopped before his lips could meet Harry’s and added, “Of course you are my sap. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Before Harry could call him a sap in turn he closed the gap between their lips and gave Harry a passionate birthday kiss.

Harry started smiling halfway through their kiss and was still smiling when he pulled out of the kiss again. “I feel like this might become my favourite birthday to date.”

“Well, I certainly tried to make it so,” Draco said and gave Harry another quick peck. “I hope you’re hungry because Ginny and I made a lot of breakfast.”

Harry yawned. “I am. Thank you for making breakfast but I have to say, I’m a little surprised the oven is still perfectly intact.”

“That’s because neither Ginny nor I touched it,” Draco said, a little proud of himself for managing to put together a whole meal (with Ginny’s help but still) without breaking anything in Harry’s beloved Muggle kitchen.

“Well, that’s one way to go about it,” Harry said. “Let’s see how it tastes then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
